Suffocation, No Breathing
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Bakura has failed again and is now trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. Can he find something meaningful in the Realm to help him get through it? A sad Valentine's day fic...sorta. Oneshot


**Suffocation, No Breathing**

**A/N: **I totally stole this name from one of my favorite songs. ^^' So that line belongs to Papa Roach from the song Last Resort. This story was inspired by Dark Silk by Senket the first ever written psychoshipping. XD I hope you like it.

**Warnings: **Nothing too bad. A little cussing here and there. Also there's a little bit of OOC-ness. Sorry about that.

The shadows shifted. I lifted my head and watched as a new person was thrown into the Shadow Realm. This one was different though. It didn't scream in horror or agony as it was plunged into a place deeper and scarier then Hell itself. No this person didn't do anything. I was tempted to get up and push my way through the shadows to see this new person, but I decided not to. This person wasn't worth the agony of tearing shadows apart. He was simply too far. If he was anyone interesting or someone I knew then he would come see me.

I stared back down at my hands. I liked the way they looked in the shadows. They looked…. like they belonged here. The shadows were my company and I was theirs. We were alike. Most people tend to avoid the shadows because they are dangerous. Just like me. But I don't like to think I'm dangerous anymore. I mean, what could I really do in the Shadow Realm? It's almost impossible to move through these shadows.

I heard a grunt and I looked over to my side. Someone had pulled themselves through the shadows and was now sitting next to me. Ah, it was the new member of the Realm. I leaned in closer to see who this person was. I cringed and pulled away when I found out who it was. "Damn, what are you doing here again?" I asked.

He flashed his fangs and smirked up at me, "Why, visiting you of course."

My heart warmed but I didn't let it last too long. I knew this man, and he was lying. He would never come into the Realm willing. "Hn."

He tried pouting but it came out as a twisted face, "Oh you don't believe me now do you?" He sighed over dramatically, "Oh, what can I do to make you believe me? What ever shall I do?"

"Shut up. If you do that I'll believe you." I grunted.

He flashed his fangs again, "Oh _thank you _Marik!"

"Hn."

We stayed quiet for awhile, and then he put his head on my lap. I began to play with his soft hair, "So did the pharaoh defeat you again?" I asked running my fingers through his hair. "Why are you really here? How long before you leave again?"

His whole body tensed up; "I'm not."

"Hmm? What do you mean you're not?"

If possible, his body tensed up even more. "I'm stuck here forever…. I lost. _We_ lost."

"You mean… You're stuck here forever?"

"Not just me, we both are."

He sobbed and before I knew it, tears were flowing down his face. "This is just like being trapped in the Ring again. I cannot stand it again!" He sobbed and choked on his own words.

I hugged him tightly, "Shh, it's not the same as last time. I'm here. Are you saying I'm worst company than nothing?" I pretended to get sad, "Thanks for boosting my ego, Bakura."

He cracked a grin but the tears still fell from his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up to me, "I've been stuck here. It's my own fault that I'm here. I can stand the shadows. I cannot stand seeing you broken. Stay whole for me."

"How can I? This is worst than death…"

I continued running my fingers through his hair. What could I tell him? How could I make him feel better? I couldn't. He spoke the truth when he said this was worse than death. Here we would live forever, even after the world ended. Here we would be miserable. Here we would hurt. This place was Hell. No, this place was the Shadow Realm, worst than Hell. And all we could do was hold each other. Hold each other and cry and maybe try to overcome this darkness. We were all we had in this place, and maybe we could survive.

Maybe, just maybe…


End file.
